Kai Dragneel
"You should know that when you play with fire, you're going to get burned."-Kai to Alexander before their battle. Kai Dragneel '''is the main male protagonist and a member of Team Lena. He is a Fairy Tail Wizard and a Fourth Generation Fire Dragon Slayer. Kai's father is Natsu Dragneel and his mother is Lisanna Dragneel. Kai is also the romantic interest of Lena Heartfilia. His Exceed is Kero. Facts '''Name - '''Kai Dragneel '''Aliases - '''Young Salamander, Dragon Boy, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon, The Pheonix, The Great Demon Prince, Fairy Tail Dragon, Hatchling(only by Erin Detwin and Kotetsu Redfox) '''Age - '''18 '''Gendar - male Occupation - 'Dragon Slayer, Fire Wizard, Leader of Fairy Tail's Five Dragons, Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer '''Affiliation - '''Fairy Tail - on his right shoulder in red, Fairy Tail's Five Dragons, '''Team - '''Team Lena '''Status - '''active '''Magic Type - '''Castor '''Magic -' Fire Magic, Transformation Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Appearance Kai is a clever combination of both his parent's appearances. His overall build is very much like his father's was as a teenager and he has Natsu's pink spiked hair, only with scattered white highlights from his mother Lisanna. His eyes also match the same blue as his mother's eyes. Kai wears a solid dark olive green t-shirt with a white lined red jacket over it and black pants with matching shoes. Around his neck, in palce of his father's signature scarf, is a chocker-like black leather band edged in red. Personality Kai is mostly like his father Natsu Dragneel in terms of personality. Kai is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Kai has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Kai rarely ever reciprocates the feelings and often forgoes grudge-holding. Due to his reckless nature, Kai's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Kai's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Kai has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Kai, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. As a Dragon Slayer, Kai suffers from motion sickness. Kai becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people. This does not apply to flying with Kero or riding his Magicycle MK2 however. History Kai was born to Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel in Magnolia Town. His aprents raised him in the guild and it was there that he ended up meetting and bonding with the other older guild members, as well as the members of Teams Lena and Pheonix Wing(except Shiro Aguria who joined later). As a young boy right off the bat Kai struck up a friendly rivalry with: Kotetsu Redfox, Erin Detwin and Cameron Fullbuster from their very first meeting. he developed a fear of Midori Dreyar and Scarlet Fernandes around the same time as well as Asuka Connel......though that particular fear seemed to be more out of respect for their age difference then actual fear. As a child Kai imdietly seemed to strike a close relationship with Lena Heartfilia which didn't really surprise anyone, though what did surprise the older guild members was the leval of competativeness that still created a thin film over the pair's otherwise identical to their parent's realationship. Kai later on befriended and bonded with James Conanbolt, the son of Wendy and Romeo Conanbolt. Around the age of seven Kai's mother Lisanna started to try and teach her son how to use Take Over Magic like herself and the boy's aunt and uncle, but the young boy took more interest in Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic then her Take Over. As a result it was a long faught battle but Lisanna finally relented and agreed to let Natsu train their son in the art of being a Dragon Slayer......much to several people's comedic worry. Natsu trained his son in the use of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic finding, with his delight, that the boy seemed to have a surprising natural talent for dealing with fire as well as the same leval of destructivness as his father did. Kai later formed and joined as a member Team Lena partnering up with his crrent Exceed Companion and the son of Happy and Carla: Kero. Magic And Abilities '''Fire Dragon Slayer Magic~ *Flames Of Emotion - while not really a spell persay, the intensity of Kai's flames increses the angrier he becomes because his fire is directly linked to his emotions. *Fire Dragon Roar - This is Kai's signature spell. The user first inhales, gathering fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. *Fire Dragon Iron Fist - Kai engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. *Fire Dragon Wing Attack - Kai rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame - Kai ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Kai creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies *Fire Dragon Talon - Kai ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *Fire Dragon Sword Horn - Kai lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. *Fire Dragon Flame Elbow - Kai creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *Fire Dragon Crushing Fang - With his hand lit ablaze, Kai swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade - Kai swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Kai habitually uses this spell as a finishing move. *Dragon Dlayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist - Kai rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Poison Flame Dragon Mode~ After consuming Erin Detwin's poison, Kai gains the ability to weild both poison and fire at once. This is in place of his father's Duel Element Mode involving lightning and fire. While he is in this mode, Kai's flames take on a look reminicent of Erin's poison only with the same heat and burning capacity as fire. *Poison Flame Dragon Roar - this spell is a lot like a normal Dragon Slayer's breath attack only more powerful with the flames being reinforced by dark purple poison. *Poison Flame Dragon Fang Strike - a lot like his normal Fire Dragon Wing Attack, Kai's hands become engulfed in poison and fire before he lashes his hands at the opponant striking them from both sides with streams of the two elements. This spell has the potential to both poison and burn the enemy upon contact. *Poison Flame Dragon Night Blooming Lotus - a spell that causes a lotus flower of poison and flames to bloom under the intended target dealing high levels of damage. 'Transformation Magic~ '''Kai has matered the rudamentory aspects of Transformation Magic and is able to transform perfectly into a copy of almost any member in the guild. '''Expert Hand To Hand Combat ~ '''Kai is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect.545 Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Kai has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists to the point where he can effortlessly match Lena's Preacipua-enhanced blows as well as her normal physical blows. '''Enhanced Smell ~ '''Kai has a very keen sense of smell, that allows him to easily track or distinguish people even if they are a great distance away. '''Enhanced Hearing ~ '''Kai has exceptionally good hearing. This was most clearly proven when he used this enhanced hearing ability, along with his enhanced sense of smell, to imdietly locate and find Lena when she was taken by the Fairy Hunters during the Radion Arc. '''Enhanced Strength ~ '''Kai has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue. '''Immense Durability ~ '''Kai has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. '''Enhanced Reflexes ~ '''Kai has proven that he has an impressive sense of timing and incredably fast reflexes and instincts. '''Enhanced Speed -'''Kai's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Synopisis '''The Lost Crystal Arc~ ' Equipment '''Magicycle MK2 ~ '''the Magicycle MK2 is a magicycle that has been upgraded, so that the rider may use the bike as a conduit for casting his or her magic though this uses more of the rider's energy then just using the power for fuel would cost. as an added feature Dragon Slayers who ride these bikes do not suffer from motion sickness do to the design, and only the owner of said bike can activate the magical vehicle since their spacific magic is tuned with the vehicle's engines. Trivia *Kai's name was origionally supposed to be Natsume. *Kai wasn't origionally Lena's romantic intrest....it was actually origionally supposed to be Cameron (Juvia and Gray's son) but was then changed to Kai later on during the early stanges of production. *Kai and Lena's relationship is a mirrior imiage of Lucy and Natsu's only plus the recipricated romance and added sense of competativness between the two. 9bc817baf8d0c0_full.jpg|Kai relaxing at the guild 10_Di71g.jpg a shocked Kai when he learns of Lena's death.jpg|Kai's reaction to Lena's "death" an angry Kai.jpg|an angry Kai dfgddssdfs.jpg dlmsclsmcslcmsl.jpg dskcscksmcksc.jpg sdkcnsdkcnsck.jpg|Kai's nightmare of things to come under the influence of Rouna's Song Of Nightmares Spell Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-rayne-34640718-719-576.jpg|Kai's determination to hunt down the Fairy Hunters and save Lena during the Radion Arc Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-23441377-800-450.jpg Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-23441344-719-480.jpg|Kai helping with the cooking while having a friendly private conversation with Lena Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-23441126-718-480.jpg Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-23441013-718-478.jpg Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-23441009-720-575.jpg Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-23440999-719-480.jpg neo-angelique-abyss-rayne-1993105abb-big.jpg|"Join us Kai and you'll reap a reward more precious to you then you know." "Sorry but no way pal. Why the hell would I hand my teamates over to you or did you forget I'm a fairy Tail Wizard?" "I didn't forget, on the contrary I was banking on it. Here I thought your power for immunity would be an offer you couldn't refuse." mdskcnknac.jpg|Kai may not be as oblivious to things like Natsu was, but that doesn't mean that nothing goes over his head still like fathers like sons enough said.jpg|like fathers like sons kmsksmksnskc.jpg kjfdskfcnasckasjc.jpg kdvmsksdmcskcmskc.jpg Kai's normal smile.jpg|Kai normally Kai's cocky confidence.jpg|Kai's cocky confedence Kai yelling at his teamates to keep going while he handled the civilians-turned-Rouna's-puppets in Clover.jpg|Kai yelling at his tematesto chase after Rouna while he delt with the hypnotized Clover Town residents Kai versus Alexander and their reactions when a now freed Lena from Radion summons Loke and Capricorn.jpg|Kai versus Alexander when Lena summons Loke and Capricorn during the Radion Arc Kai trying to come up with some kind of excuse to his rash actions during being confronted by an angry Lena.jpg|Kai trying to come up with some kind of excuse to his rash behavior while being interrogated by an angry group of girls Kai surprised to be trapped by Rouna's Song Of Paralysis.jpg|Kai surprised to be trapped by Rouna's Song Of Paralysis Kai stubborn hot headed atitude.jpg|Kai's stubborn hot headed atitude Kai staring up at the sky at night during the Radion Arc.jpg|Kai staring up at the sky during the Radion Arc Kai speaking with the rest of the members of Team Lena at Lena's place.jpg|Kai talking to the rest of the Team Lena members at the guild hall djdcjhscsjfsjf.jpg|KaLen moment when Kai after catching Lena when she passes out and returns to the Spirit World after the Radion Arc's last battle scene Kai showing his protective side of Lena by challenging a frustrated Kenta before their fight starts.jpg|Kai showing his protective side of his teamates by challenging Kenta Aguria to a one on one fight Kai running to find the rest of his teamates after everyone is seperated in Clover Town.jpg|Kai running to find the rest of his teamates after they are all seperated Kai looking at a book in Fairy Tail's library searching for something spacific.jpg|Kai looking at books in the Fairy Tail Library right before the events of the Memory Days Arc begins Kai embarassed around Lena moment.jpg|Kai embarrassed around Lena moment Kai crying.jpg|Kai crying Kai at a festival in Vinegrove Town talking with his team and guildmates before things went south.jpg|Kai at a festival in Vinegrove Town with his temates before the events of the Rock Star Arc Kai appologizing to a couple for the damage he caused with his teamates during a job.jpg|Kai appologizing to a cpuple for the damage that Team Lena caused during their job Kai after defeating Alexander, a Fairy Hunter.jpg|Kai after defeating Quinn, a Fairy Hunter imagesCAS4G54Y.jpg eef7d8db63ee10_full.jpg imagesCAOFZLX6.jpg Rayne-neo-angelique-abyss-23441155-720-576.jpg Category:Characters